In the past, wooden furniture was made by mechanical fastening systems or the use of epoxy/water based adhesives. These adhesives needed to be pre-applied to the joint and then assembled, thus, not allowing for easy repair of loosened joints. Up to 24 hours was needed for clean up of excessive adhesive and fixturing was required while the adhesive hardened. These adhesives would normally comprise of two or more components which required the measuring of each of the components and the mixing of these components together. Furthermore, the pot life of these mixtures needed to be taken into consideration, making it necessary to take and keep copious notes on the mixtures and each component. Water based adhesives would shrink, thus allowing for gaps in joints which make them susceptible to loosening and squeaking.
The shape and form of any fluid dispenser is primarily due to the type of liquid or flowable material being dispensed therefrom and the use thereof. Adhesive dispensers are frequently styled to direct the material to a desired location which may be of a small area or otherwise in a location difficult to reach, such as the area between the joints of furniture. These dispensers have long applicators or various tubing to achieve the desired result. Some examples of such known dispensers are illustrated in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,994 to Koenig et al. illustrates a glue dispenser with a self-closing valve. The upper end of the glue dispenser is cone shaped which is provided with an axial round bore in which a cylindrical rod is located. The glue flows through the space between the round bore and the cylindrical rod by pressure on the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,937 to Evezich discloses a dispenser with a deformable inner container and resilient outer container. A curved nozzle and various cylindrical nozzle extenders attach to the resilient outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,267 to Laverdure shows an dispenser attachment with a squeezable self-closing valve. The neck is shaped in an untapered cylindrical shape including a neck outlet through which material is discharged. A collar is used to secure a discharge nozzle to the neck which extends to a curved quadrant shaped valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,952 to Elder discusses a flexible plastic container for sterile injectable fluids. A tube, connected to a connector, protrudes from the container. The components of the connector, namely a drip tube, needle adapter and needle, dispense of the contents in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,618 to Whitley discloses a squeeze bottle and fluid distributor. A measuring tube expels liquid from the squeeze bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,515 to Callahan shows a leak detector apparatus. A test liquid bottle provided with a suitable stopper includes a relatively thin pliable tube slidably fitted therein. The tube permits a considerable degree of control to be exercised by the operator over the zones to which the test fluid is applied. Couplings located in relatively inaccessible places may be tested with greatly increased facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,572 to Strater shows a dropper bottle employing a conventional flexible bottle and cover with a conical tip having a hole in the end thereof. An adapter sits between the mouth of the bottle and a ferrule of a needle and includes a passage for fluid between the bottle and the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,558 to Hooker illustrates a dropper dispenser with a squeeze bottle and tube. The tube extends through the bottle cap with its discharge end fitted to hold a tip. The tip includes a capillary tube member and elongated drop conveying stem. The tube is deformed to hold the stem in place while allowing a passage for the liquid from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,490 to Welsh discloses a dispenser formed with filling and discharge openings at opposite ends with a flexible discharge spout. The discharge spout is elongated and flexible and of uniform very small diameter to control discharge of precise amounts of material directed to desired locations of use.
The above prior art summaries are merely representative of portions of the inventions disclosed in each reference. In no instance should these summaries substitute for a thorough reading of each individual reference. All the above references are hereby incorporated by reference.
In the repair and manufacture of wooden furniture, of primary concern is the securing of the joints in a manner where there is no indication of a bonding agent, and where the joints are tight and stay tight. Accordingly, the dispenser and applicator used in wooden furniture need to not only direct the flow to any relatively inaccessible space, but need to prevent leakage of adhesive on other sections of the furniture which is detrimental to the finish.
Many of the applicator tips aforementioned do not tightly encase the dispenser and thus, may easily allow for leaks. Examples of snap-acting securements provide a relatively tight connection, but are only appropriate for a specialized dispenser with snap-engaging members. Other applicator tips described are rigid, not allowing for great flexibility in applying the fluid to relatively inaccessible areas. The previous tips generally end in a rigid, cylindrical opening, which make it more difficult to sparingly apply adhesive between joints of a piece of furniture.
Adhesive discharged from an adhesive dispenser tends to harden inside the closure member, causing a layer of glue which may seal the discharge opening shut, or even seal the closure member to the dispenser. The accumulation of dried adhesive may be difficult if not impossible to remove. Thus, auxiliary tools, such as pliers, etc., are needed in separating the closure member from the adhesive dispenser once the adhesive has been discharged.